


Periculum

by togeticky, townofjade



Category: FHS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Co-Written, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loon uses they/them, Lots of it, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Puppet uses they/he, THE ANGST ISN'T... THAT BAD. like this doesnt need any content warnings i think. its just sad, even though they arent in the fic that much, eventually, it's our fic and we get to choose the headcanons, only tastefully from chapter to chapter. dont worry, theres also a lot of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togeticky/pseuds/togeticky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/townofjade/pseuds/townofjade
Summary: When Owynn still isn't sure if he's done enough to sabotage The Animatronics, Cami comes up with a risky plan that will change things forever.





	Periculum

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with the concept for this fic with my friend, Garry, who's going to be writing the Freddy chapters, for a while now and I'm very very excited to finally have the first chapter out!!! That being said... I did write this pretty late at night because I was so excited to get it done so there might be some mistakes I and the other people who read this before it went up here didn't catch. Please let me know if you find any and I'll fix it!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this AU if you're actually reading this even though the demographic for this fic is incredibly small I'm pretty sure. ALSO please bear with us if you're reading this much later than it's being posted and keep in mind that the writing and planning for this was started when the most recent episode was s2e16! ^_^;  
> Also special thanks to Fifer for coming up with a cool word to name this because neither of us had any ideas!

Owynn all but kicked down the door as he stormed into the usual meeting location with a scowl on his face and a loud, exasperated groan emanating from his mouth. He slammed the door behind him with a loud crash that echoed off of the walls, seeming to engulf the whole area as he groaned again and kicked the door exactly three times for good measure.

Suddenly, he was startled by the noise of a throat being cleared from a couple meters away, and he immediately stood up straight and attempted to plaster a grin on his face as he noticed that Eak, Cami, and Towntrap had already arrived before him.

“What's with the temper tantrum, Boss?” Eak, who had been the source of the aforementioned noise, questioned. “You didn't mess up, did you?” His tone of voice suggested that he actually didn’t care all that much either way.

“No, of course I didn't!” Owynn snapped, before attempting again to compose himself. “Not... not irreparably. The circumstances weren't ideal, but everything worked out. It's fine.”

“The thing is, that’s actually incredibly vague and doesn’t tell me anything at all. Can you tell us what actually happened?” Eak asked, furrowing his brow in frustration. The frustration was a common occurrence whenever he talked to Eak, Owynn noted.

“Well, I managed to infiltrate two of the participating bands,” he recounted. “I started with those two Japanese transfer students and I messed with their equipment. I think the short shy one is onto me but I don’t think they have the guts to speak up about it. Then I left and joined up with The Toys, who were resistant at first, but I ended up being able to join and I’m going to stay with them until the elimination round.”

“Um... sorry for asking, but what’s the problem then?” Towntrap cautiously asked.

Owynn’s stomach churned as he thought of all of the uncertainties in the plan. All of the groups that he hadn’t been able to do anything to. He knew he should be able to put trust in Cami and the others, but anxiety gnawed at him as he thought about all of the potential for failure. Instead of voicing those thoughts, though, he said, “I just would have liked to cover more ground, you know. Just in case any of you guys messed up somehow.” A pointed glare was shot in Towntrap’s direction.

“He wanted to join The Animatronics so he could talk to Freddy,” Cami stated matter-of-factly.

“No I  _didn’t_!” Owynn hissed. He had to admit that out of everyone he kind of had an uncharacteristic soft spot for Cami. He didn’t know the details of the girl’s past, not like Eak and Towntrap did, but he knew that she had been alone before she had met those two, and that was enough to know that it hit closer to home than Owynn would ever admit. On top of that, Cami had been the one to notice his nail biting habit and offer to let him borrow some nail polish to see if it would help. It didn’t, not for the most part, but he still appreciated the sentiment. He took a moment to admire the current chipped coat of black that were covering them.

All of those things, however, did  _not_ excuse that she had just implied that he liked Freddy in any way. She and Eak seemed to think it was really funny to joke about that, and it put a bitter taste in his mouth. Freddy. Seventeen years old, brown hair, blue eyes, guitarist and sometimes singer for The Animatronics. He was the single most unbearable person Owynn had ever had the displeasure of sharing any type of space with, he swore. He couldn’t stand anything about him- his stupid friends, his stupid voice, his stupid hair- it was unforgivable.

“Okay, well, I would have preferred to be able to infiltrate their group but  _that isn’t why_. As much as I despise Freddy with every fiber of my being, I would have to be just as stupid as him and everyone else in that band to ignore their talent. I just... I want to make sure that we’re fully able to debilitate them. I’m worried that we haven’t done enough and they’ll somehow be able to come together and use the  _power of friendship_  or whatever to do... something.”

For a moment, the room was silent. Owynn was aware that he had kind of gone off on a tangent and that everyone else didn’t know how to react to it, and he resisted the urge to fidget with his hands in the wake of causing an uncomfortable moment. He was always overdramatic, anyway, and if the others weren’t used to it yet it was their fault, he figured as he began to pace back and forth with heavy footsteps- his default for when he was thinking about something.

Or, loathe as he was to consider Freddy a person, someone, in this situation. Specifically, he was still being bothered by what had happened earlier when he had first asked to join people’s teams for the event. He had kept an eye on The Animatronics because, as he had mentioned, he wanted to get dirt on them and find a way to ruin their performance more than any other group. And, for a moment, it had almost looked like he would be able to. Freddy looked almost eager to invite him to join his band. But-

His train of thought was cut off by Cami’s voice. “If you want to really ruin The Animatronics’ chances, I think I have an idea of a plan that would hit them where it hurts the most,” she offered.

“Well, go on,” Owynn responded, mostly dismissively. The others weren’t supposed to make any big decisions. They couldn’t, because the chances of failure might be too great, and... he didn’t want to think of what would happen if they failed. If he wanted this done right, he had to do it himself.

“It’s risky, but I’ve already talked to Freddy a few times in my time at the school and I think we’ve been getting along okay. Remember how I made Golden do my bidding before?” Owynn nodded, deciding not to say anything about the fact that Cami and Freddy were apparently ‘getting along okay’. “I could do that with Freddy now and turn him against his team. We could make him join our cause and work from inside his group to ruin their chances, probably, if we tried hard enough.”

Owynn was... conflicted at the idea of this plan. It seemed effective, but if it went wrong, it could go  _really_ wrong. “I’m not sure about that, Cami...” he said, resuming his thoughtful circle of pacing. There was no way he could ignore how good the idea seemed, but even thinking about the potential risks of bringing Freddy into one of their meetings and explaining their plan to him... it made his skin crawl.

“Hey, fuck you, it’s a great idea,” Eak said, voice slightly raised.

“Even if it does seem a little like... kidnapping, I like the idea of having someone new to talk to in our group,” Towntrap also spoke up.

It was three against one. Owynn didn’t want to risk the conflict that would arise if he rejected Cami’s idea. “Fine, you can do it, but don’t fuck this up. And  _don’t_ expect me to talk to him.” Owynn turned around and walked back out the door.


End file.
